


School Band Days

by vysaisho



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, F/F, Hurt, Jealousy, OOC-ish, Romance?, Violence, Yandere
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:47:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 12
Words: 11,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25464214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vysaisho/pseuds/vysaisho
Summary: No matter how something starts, the end comes when less expected.Sometimes everything you know and love can be gone in the blink of an eye.Loosely based on 'School Idol Days', Love Live! fanmade manga by Kyozip(Re-uploaded to fix some details)
Relationships: Hikawa Sayo/Minato Yukina, Imai Lisa/Minato Yukina
Comments: 16
Kudos: 26





	1. Chapter 1

_ Yukina is… how can i say it? Everything to me, since the day we met we’ve been together, been through the best and worse, and, even if it sounds mean, sometimes I wish we were the way we used to be before Roselia, just to two of us.   
_ _ Don’t mistake me, I love seeing Yukina open up to people, making friends, and seeing her smile more often, even though her usual goal of aiming higher as a band comes first before everything else.  
_ _ It’s a weird feeling, I know, but as long as I’m with her… _

_...Everything feels different, my goals, my hard work, my life.  
Ever since Roselia happened, it feels as if a void I didn’t know was there suddenly got filled with everything I didn’t know I needed.  
Everything thanks to her, to Minato Yukina, and her voice, that melodious tone echoing inside me in every practice session, in every show.  
But none of that matters to her, or anyone. Feelings like this are only a detriment to our performance, and for her sake and the band’s, I will not let my emotions meddle.  
Though, for how long can I keep hiding it? _

Circle Live Studio - Evening

Silent as it could be after business hours, the building’s stillness was only broken by the soft steps of a certain guitarist walking down the back hall, to the last booth at the end. Permission granted by the place’s owner, and by the fact she had been running late for practice, she didn’t waste time getting into the room, although she didn’t expect at all to not be the only one who had the idea of some late practice session.

“Minato-san?” The mere glimpse of the vocalist’s hair was enough for Sayo to rethink her actions, now opening the door slowly, her leader’s back looking her way and seemingly unaware of her friend’s presence at the moment. Leaving her guitar aside, Sayo slowly walked towards the girl, mildly enticed by her voice and just taking a seat on a corner, with no intention whatsoever to interrupt her, making it also almost impossible to not sing along, at least until the lyrics made a rather abrupt change, from Roselia’s usual setlist to those of a certain TV series about a magical cat to which Sayo couldn’t help but to let out a chuckle. She was sure if there were anyone else in the room, the cat-lover songstress wouldn’t hear the end of it.

“Nyan~” The finishing line of the unexpected song, a long sigh took place afterwards while taking off the headphones, quietly walking over to the closest table where she had, supposedly, left her things on. Said table was right beside a certain chair where a certain Sayo was certainly waiting, an amused look on her face as she held up the water bottle to her leader, who took a long sip from her drink before realizing several seconds later what was happening.

Were Sayo less agile, she wouldn’t have avoided the sprinkling of water and spit, such a reaction from Yukina was also unexpected.

“S-Sa-Sayo!?” As if the world just started moving again, Yukina’s cheeks tinted themselves red once the realization hit her, turning around and clinging to her water bottle whilst inching away from her bandmate, faking a serious, yet trembling, voice tone “I’m impressed by your lack of manners, you should knock before entering a room.” Unable to dismiss the feeling of being stared at, added “...How much did you hear?”.

“I used to watch that show with Hina when we were kids…” Answer that only brought defeat to the vocalist, now on her knees as if she were begging for forgiveness. “You have nothing to worry about, Minato-san, I won’t tell anyone” As much of a confidant she could be, Sayo would probably forget about it in the times to come, “Now, may I ask what were you doing so late in here?”. A glance at the clock on the wall, “I thought for a moment that Imai-san would be here with you as well”.

“Lisa had work today, Ako and Rinko were here earlier but left at the usual time, and I must admit, I didn’t think you would show up today” Not in a mean way, that is. “Council work kept me a bit busy after school, plus I was running some errands and I just happened to pass by and thought I could use some tuning practice before going home” Motioning towards her guitar and belongings close to the door. “Is that so? I wouldn’t mind tagging along some more if that’s the case” Back in her senses and mind, Yukina composed herself just in case. “It wouldn’t be wise for you to remain here much longer, I asked special permission to Marina-san for just a few minutes, though, I must admit they were worth it”.

It took a few seconds to click in Yukina, “Sayo!” Back at it again, but not long enough as the alarm in her phone went off, “...I do guess it's time to leave for me” Both of them actually, “I’m sorry to keep you waiting, Sayo”. The guitarist shook her head, “If anything, I found it rather amusing”.

Outside Circle - Minutes After

Unable to comply with her main purpose of being there, Sayo looked at the ground for a second before looking at Yukina, who just stood stoic by her side.

“Shall we go then? Imai-sam must be waiting for you”, Sayo took the first step forward, being followed close by the cat-lover, “And now that I think of it, it’s usually with her that you go… technically everywhere, right?”, a mere nod was the answer, “If so then, I apologize in advance for not being a proper companion”. Sayo didn’t know why she was comparing herself to Lisa of all people, “Why? I don’t see why walking to the station with you could be any different from anyone else” Yukina did her best to dismiss Sayo’s claim, “We are friends, after all”.

“I know but…” _‘It has always been you and Imai-san…’_ She didn’t have the guts to voice the last part.

“I also walk home with all of Roselia sometimes…” Yukina kept talking, seemingly not having caught Sayo’s words, “It’s… entertaining, to say it in a way” Her lips curved in the ghost of a smile, that one expression she would usually pull when she was enjoying herself, “Though, I don’t mind walking home with you, Sayo”.

The two pair of steps walking along suddenly became one, which didn’t go unnoticed as Yukina turned around, looking at her friend with a curious expression. “Sayo? Is something the matter?”.

“Hm?” It took a second to go back to reality for her, “What? No, nothing’s the matter…” _‘...If nothing’s the matter… then why are my hands trembling?’_ Looking at her own hands, Sayo was suddenly taken aback by another grabbing them, following it until her eyes locked with Yukina’s.

“If you are not feeling well we better hurry”, the soft feeling of Yukina’s hands on Sayo’s made the latter feel something similar to getting stung by a bee on the chest.

_ ‘Usually, the times I’m closer to Minato-san is because Imai-san is there as well… it shouldn’t be any different if it is only the two of us, yet… why does my chest feel tight?’  _

“Can we… stop by a store on the way?”. Instead of a verbal answer, all Sayo got was a hand against her face, which didn’t help at all with the odd feeling in her chest, “You don’t seem to have a fever, though, your face is unusually red… I wouldn’t like you getting one with our next concert coming soon”, Moving back her hand, Yukina kept her eyes locked on Sayo for a few seconds before turning around, “There’s a store close to the station, you can go while we wait for the train” There was no hiding for the mild concern in her voice, sighing as she moved on forward.

While Sayo merely stood there, looking at her own hands before placing them on her chest, the weird feeling still lingering inside her.

Some time later…

Dismissing it as a mere coincidence, no more, no less. It could have happened at any time, with anyone else. Sayo kept repeating those words in her head until she had to part ways with Yukina. But there was one thing she wished she didn’t have to resort to.

“Onee-chan likes Yukina-san~ That I can tell” Hina clung from her sister’s bed as the latter attempted to focus on her homework, “Does onee-chan feel butterflies in her stomach? Or any kind of insect inside her!?” The girl rolled around the bed as she asked nonsense, earning nothing but a sigh from her twin.

“Hina, first of all, get off my bed, second, I do feel respect and gratitude towards Minato-san for all she has done for me since we started Roselia” Without even turning to look at her sister sticking her tongue at her, Sayo looked at the empty piece of paper on her desk, supposedly being her homework, “As for the weird feelings, nothing remotely close, I’ve told you before that, even if it not in your case with Maruyama-san, emotion for me are but a detriment to my performance”.

“Boo~ of course you would feel that! But I meant something more romantical, like wanting to hold her hand, embrace her, and tell her how funny she looks when she’s embarrassed!” 

“I hope you are talking about Maruyama-san, because embarrassing Minato-san is Imai-san’s job, there’s nothing for me to meddle between those two” Even now refusing to look at Hina, Sayo sighed as she covered her head with her book in an attempt to shove away the thoughts her twin just had gotten in her mind, as unreal as it sounded.

“O~nee~chan~” The sing-song tone of Hina’s voice was closer this time, literally behind Sayo, who just kept avoiding any kind of contact. “Hiding things from your twin doesn’t work, you know! I get this boppin’ feeling whenever you try to do so and just tells me I’m right! It’s like eating a sparkling sour candy with a sugary core!” The groans from the ‘older’ sister became more noticeable, which was a clear sign for Hina to step back.

“Onee-chan, your head is smoking!”.

Later that night

Sayo kept looking at the ceiling, unable to get any sleep with thel lingering questions Hina made earlier still in her head clashin along her words she kept repeating over and over. Feelings were only a detriment, a hindrance, something unnecessary to achieve her goal. But even then she couldn’t believe her own words.

“It’s not like she would look at me… not in the way she looks at Lisa…” Paying no mind to her own speech, she made a last attempt at sleeping, closing her eyes slowly, just letting time go by if that meant not thinking about the topic for a while.

  
  


Days later…

Her main tactic was, theoretically, flawless. Just avoid any kind of non-professional contact with Yukina, with occasional small talk just to not raise suspicion. Sayo’s goal? Prove that the claims about her feelings were wrong, and it was all but mere coincidence.

“Onee-chan! What are you doing here?” The joyous tone of her sister’s voice snapped her out of her mental planning, almost not noticing she had made all the way from Hanasakigawa to Haneoka, “I told you I would be coming home late, boring council work…”, even during Hina’s rambling, Sayo looked around as if she was completely lost. And that was the moment where Hina’s brain machinated yet another mischief. “Wait here!”.

“O-oi! Hina-chan! Wait!” “Hikawa-san, I would like to be unhandled in this moment if possible” Like a teal bolt, Hina took her sweet time to bring Yukina, and therefore, Lisa, down to the school’s courtyard, right to the dumbfounded Sayo. Yukina was still managing to get a second wind, and her dear cat-mouthed friend patting her back.

“S...Sayo? Is something the matter? I thought I said the band could take the day off” The four stood in silence, with none but one actually acknowledging what was going on.

“We-well, I was just passing by, to be honest…” _‘I could swear I was walking towards the station…’_ Sayo sighed, looking at her friends, and sister. “Well, if you excuse me, I---”.

“Onee-chan, do I really have to do everything?” Faking a pout, Hina walked to her sister’s side, both hands on her shoulders as she gently pushed her forward, ignoring the scolding she was getting from her. “Yukina-san, Onee-chan has something to tell you!”

The cat-lover was rather amused, so to say, recalling few events from the past days as she locked sights with her taller friend. “If so then, I would like to hear what you have to say” A hand gesture was the cue.

It was unknown to her, be it the tension, the pressure, but sure it was something that rendered her unable to move or talk, avoiding at all cost looking at her leader’s eyes, just to land on her other friend’s gaze.

“Fine, i will do it for you!” Hands on Sayo’s arms, Hina moved them so her sister’s hands clasped Yukina’s, a mimic of the event of past days, _‘Onee-chan you are heavy…’_ “Yukina-san! You see… Onee-chan really loves you!” Without a single care in the world, the words flew like the gusts of wind building up for the upcoming rain.

“Oh~”

“...Hm?”

“HINA!”

Lisa didn’t fail in blushing as a response, Yukina’s expression was similar but not as surprised, Sayo only wished for the earth to swallow her on the spot.

“Do I have to repeat myself? My sister lo--”.

That was the moment before another bomb was dropped where the savior known as Hazawa Tsugumi came in a hurry, dragging Hina away from the group and apologizing in advance while muttering something about ‘mountains of paperwork’.

“Well, that was… who am I kidding? That’s every day here~” As the moodmaker, Lisa tried to laugh it off, though it didn’t help at all in the situation her friends were in, “Sayo? Yukina? Hello~” Waving a hand between the two didn’t help either, sighing before grabbing her bag and walking ahead “Anyways, I bet you two can sort it out~, Sayo, please watch Yukina to the station!”.

Left alone, without even the usual bystanders to witness, it took several minutes before Yukina broke the silence.

  
“Is there something you want to talk about, Sayo?”.


	2. Chapter 1.5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Addition to the last chapter.

Empty Classroom at Haneoka

“I’m sorry for the informality, but this is the most private place I could think of without having to deal with the rain outside” The light downpour sprinkled outside, already dampening the windows. Yukina had already taken a seat, motioning for Sayo to do the same, who, knowing she had no choice, followed the order with a troubled expression. Doing her best to avoid eye contact, she kept gazing at the desk that separated them, clenched hands on top of it.  
“I’m not one to deal with this kind of things, to be honest, but I must admit I grew concerned by your reaction at what your sister said” The silver-haired girl looked at the guitarist’s hands resting on the desk, with kind intention to place one of hers on top, just for the former to pull them back and hide them under the table. “Sayo, while I know we aren’t as close as I would like to, I can tell something is troubling you”. The teal-haired just refused to look at her friend, the stinging sensation becoming more intense by the second.  
“Listen, Minato-san, whatever Hina told you might just be an overreaction or a misunderstanding…” Turning her head to look outside the window, Sayo subtly fiddled with the hem of her uniform, “...There’s nothing wrong with me, it’s just stress” Usually that would go smoothly as a valid excuse, but hadn’t Yukina knew that gesture Sayo made whenever she was in denial, partly from Hina and partly from personal experience. “So, please excuse me, I must go hom--”.  
“I didn’t took you for a liar, Sayo…” it was obvious she wouldn’t let go of her that easily, looking at her bandmate stop on her tracks as she attempted to stand up, “...I should be offended by the fact you are trying to hide something from me, but seeing how much it bothers you, I will just say this”.  
Sayo found herself unable to react once again, this time in fear she might suddenly do something that couldn’t end up in a big misunderstanding, or even worse, having Yukina hate her more if she already did.  
“I just want you to tell me the truth, because I trust you, since the day I met you I knew I could count with you, and I want you to rely on me, not only as leader of the band, but also as a friend”. Unfortunately Yukina was oblivious at how her words affected the tight feeling in Sayo’s chest, “Because, just as I said before, I want to get closer to you…”.  
Whether it was guilt or karma biting her, Sayo felt her options narrowing to either talk and relief her pain, or run without looking back, coincidentally her current status prevented her from performing the latter, as she was giving her best at putting up her best act at being perceived as unbothered by the confession. In other words, pretending she was fine.  
“Minato-san…” Sayo started, a heavy sigh of defeat escaping her lips as she sat back on the chair, “...I guess, I must apologize first”.

The gentle drizzle outside grew intense as time went by, just like the feelings deep inside Sayo, just like the words she spouted with utmost care. She wouldn’t admit feeling weak, but she clearly showed it, no longer denying Yukina’s actions towards her, such as letting her hand be taken, just a mere sign of trust, or so were Yukina’s intentions.  
“And… I guess that has to do with what happened the other day…” Still unable, and now even more than before, to look at her friend in the eyes, Sayo merely pretended to smile, letting out what could be taken as an awkward laugh, “It’s… weird, right?... I mean, me of all people…” She wasn’t Hina, not a single bit, she wouldn’t be that open with her feelings, especially knowing how it would affect her own goals and maybe someone else’s.  
“I keep hearing about these things, and… I must admit that while I value everyone in Roselia the same” A clear lie, “I fail to notice these kinds of things at first sight” Yukina’s eyes moved from the window to her hand still holding Sayo’s, “and that I want to be closer to you as well”.

It could have been a misunderstanding from her part, but at that moment, Sayo couldn’t see anything but Yukina after those words, even if the girl’s intentions weren’t what the guitarist expected, emotions told her otherwise.  
“Minato-san…” Processing the words over and over, Sayo’s eyes started to tear up, she didn’t know why, “...Minato-san…” and then the sobbles started.  
“Sayo? What’s wrong? Did I say something...” Yukina wondered and looked at her friend cleaning her own tears, immediately rummaging through her bag for a napkin.  
“No, no, it’s nothing…” Amidst the sobbing, the teal-haired girl managed to put on her best smile, her expression softening as uncommon as it was, “...You wouldn’t get it” Free of Yukina’s grasp, Sayo took the opportunity to finally get up from her seat, walking towards the door without looking back, “I’m going to clean my face and then go home… you should do the same, it’s pretty awful outside” _‘I should also go and thank Hina for this…’_.  
Yukina called for Sayo’s name, but it was too late as her steps got lost down the school’s hallway.

Later that day…

Yukina~<3  
  
I can’t believe you just told her that! How bold~  
I know I’m not wrong myself And even if it wasn’t what she expected to hear She seemed to be happy about it Though, I have a feeling I got called dense afterwards… Ahahaha~ Yukina~  
I might have to agree there…  
<3  


Yukina didn’t bother answering, as she just looked outside her own window to see Lisa smiling sheepishly at her from the house next door, giving back a rather bothered look which Lisa answered by covering her mouth, seemingly holding back her laughter.  


“Ah~ Yukina… you really are”.


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a small breather, more to come soon

Train station - Early morning

Grey clouds loomed over the station as a sole figure waited as usual for the train to come, a look of contempt and realization drawn all over her face, a sigh of relief as she fiddled with the umbrella in her hands, her gaze going all over the place, but stopping once it reached the stairs to the platform.

“Sayo?” The same voice she last heard the day before, the same expression, the same attitude. Another sigh was let go, “Is it… that early?” Yukina promptly grabbed her phone to check the time.

“Good morning, Minato-san, and no, it’s not as early as you think, the train seems to be delayed” Sayo looked at her friend as she took a seat beside her, noticing the can of coffee in her hand, “Did you forget to eat breakfast, Minato-san?” And it wasn’t as if she hadn’t noticed the girl putting away a pack of store-bought cookies into her bag.

“I… Just thought it would be nice to catch the first train once in a while” No place to hide, the first thing to come to mind was just proof of her poor liar skills, “Besides, it’s not as if it’s the only thing I have with me, mother made me bento for school” Protectively holding her bag close, cheeks turning red as she looked away. “Changing topics, I noticed Hina-san isn’t with you today”.

“Hina… She wanted to stay over at Maruyama-san’s place since she lives closer to both schools” In some other scenario she would dig up Aya’s address to make sure her sister wasn’t lying, but given the circumstances of what happened the day before, Sayo’s head has been somewhere in the cloud for the rest of the day, “Also, I must say the same for Imai-san, for what I know you two never fail to come go to Haneoka together” Just some gossip from a certain boppin’ girl.

“I asked her parent’s but it seems like she left earlier than me for some reason, I wanted to ask but I thought I was running late” Not that she didn’t feel odd about it, “I’m sure I will meet her at school” She hoped so at least.

Haneoka Courtyard - Evening

“Ah~ I’m so sorry Yukina” Grabbing her bag on one hand and making a gesture with the other, Lisa’s expression was clear as her intentions “Since Moca is sick at home I have to work both shifts at the store for a few days~ I’m really sorry!”.

“Ah… If so then” There wasn’t anything Yukian could do at the moment, nor a lie she could detect from her childhood friend, “I do hope Aoba-san recovers soon, or before we resume band activities” Not her best demonstration of empathy, but Lisa would take it.

“I’ll keep practicing at home, I promise!” Winking her eye at her, Lisa began turning around to make her leave, “I’ll leave my window open if you don’t believe me~”.

Path to downtown

“Is that so?” Sayo pondered over the statement for a while, “I guess it can’t be helped, though, I do admire Imai-san’s sense of duty in this case” “Lisa-chii works really hard!”.

Yukina had found herself walking along the Hikawa twins, as a rare sight might be, she didn’t mind the extra company on her way home.

“Not only that, but from what I heard from Hina, exams are close for your school, right?” “Boo~ Onee-chan! I don’t want to study!” The ‘younger’ Hikawa made an attempt to cling to her sister, just to get evaded and clashing with a nearby mailbox, “Hina, we had this talk already, and Minato-san, I do hope you are doing your part on this as well…Right?”.

There was a brief moment for Yukina’s and Sayo’s eyes to meet, with the former swaying her hair with a hand before speeding up her pace.

“I’m sorry, there was something on my hair… did you say something?” Dismissive, and playing fool, Yukina pretended not to have heard that.. All Sayo could do was to sigh in defeat. “Minato-san… I swear…”.


	4. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I had this planned for earlier but had to made a few adjustments~ 
> 
> This is a non-stop train down a cliff

Path to Haneoka/Hanasakigawa - Early Morning

Days had gone by since that conversation, having repeated the scenario various times, with Sayo inevitably giggling at her leader’s reaction every time it was brought up.

Coincidences could be a given, with the events repeating ever so subtly day by day. Even Yukina would admit she had grown fond of walking with Sayo to school, even after a half-heated argument about cats and dogs happening every now and then.

“I guess in the end, dogs and cats can be friends, or so it looks like in a video I saw on the internet the other day” Embarrassed as both could be, their expressions remained as serious as ever. “Sayo, I would request for you to send me that video... for research purposes”.

“I’ll look for it after school, though, that reminds me…” Stopping in her tracks and turning around, Sayo rummaged around her bag, looking around with haste, and occasionally looking back to see if her friend was still there, “Just one second!... Here!”. The girl turned around, keeping both hands on her side, but wishing she could cover her face at the moment, “I’ll be clear here, I do not intend this to be misinterpreted, but as a coincidence about our talk a few days ago. Also Hina has idol job to do so…” The few last words trailed away, “...What I meant to say is” Gulping down air, Sayo put her hands in front of Yukina, holding what seemed to be two weirdly shaped tickets.

“Hm?” Before Sayo could even utter a word about it, out of mere curiosity Yukina picked up one of the tickets, inspecting it slowly as her eyes lit up with glee, “This is… Sayo…” The tickets were meant for a certain cat cafe that Yukina had secretly longed to go, but was too shy to ask someone to go with her, or to go at all.

“Well, yes, but” Eyes widening, Sayo retrieved the ticket from her friend’s hands, “What I was going to say is, I will give these to you only, and just only, if you pass your exams”. Yukina’s expression shifted to a mix of the prior shyness and disbelief, taking a step back as if Sayo were to attack her. “I heard from a reliable resource you were few points away from failing a certain subject”. It was turn for the silver-haired to hide her face in embarrassment, although it was but a facade to attempt and snatch the tickets from the other girl. “Minato-san, firstly, this is totally unprofessional from you, and secondly, I’m taller than you”  _ ‘I guess Imai-san was right when she said she behaves differently when her secret love for cats is involved…’ _ .

The commotion stopped once the cat-lover tripped on her own steps, clenching her fists in defeat as she looked at Sayo.

“I do this for your own well-being, Minato-san, or would you like to spend winter break studying and missing band practice?” A clear checkmate.

Helping Yukina up, Sayo placed the tickets safely inside her bag once again, her soft expression slowly changing to the usually stoic one.

“But that’s one of the topics I wanted to discuss with you today, if I must take a few extra minutes from your time before parting ways”.

The look in the guitarist’s eyes gave away that something entirely different was up for arguing, with the vocalist clearing her voice before also taking the same stance.

“Minato-san, I don’t know if you are familiar with this, but recently I’ve been noticing some changes regarding Imai-san’s behaviour, specially during last night’s video call” As getting together became complicated with their current schedules, Sayo had planned for the call to happen just for updates and whatnot, “The way she talked and avoided certain topics… Do you know anything about it?”.

Yukina remained silent for several minutes, in her head recalling any event prior that could have caused such a thing to her dearest friend, she merely shook her head in denial.

“I’m sorry, but as much as it pains me, I know nothing about it, I’ve been thinking about talking to her personally but…”.

“Then I want you to talk to her and clear things up, you two are childhood friends, right?”. Merely nodding, Yukina was the first to walk away with a duty in her hands.

Haneoka Girls School - After Classes

“I wonder how you knew I was here~” The classroom used for the dance club, temporarily empty as activities were dismissed due to exams period, proved a good hiding place for Lisa for the past days, or so she thought. “I guess I know why you are here, or more accurately, why you came to me~” Ever joyous voice tone, she winked an eye at her friend, who didn’t react at all, just as it has always been.

“Lisa, I know I can be honest with you, and that you can also be honest with me” With a hand over her heart, Yukina’s eyes locked onto Lisa’s, “And with this I want to be as direct as possible and ask you, why have you been avoiding me and Sayo these past days?”.

The hectic sound of the school went from mute to faint for a few seconds, as none of them dared speak up, yet never stopped looking at each other.

“Because I’ve seen you kept talking to Hina-san and Seta-san after classes, also after--”. 

“Yes, I’ve been avoiding you two” The bassist finally confessed, “At first I used my job as an alibi to do so, I mean, I wanted to give you two some space after what happened, and…” finally looking away, the gyaru’s eyes slowly gazed their way down to her own feet, “...I guess I’ve been overthinking it too much, because I kept doing so…” ‘And you looked… happy…’.

“Sayo has also been worried about it, if I must add,” The soft hand of the vocalist slowly reached for one of the bassist’s, holding it gently, “but what I truly meant is…”

“I know,” cat-like lips slowly curving into a slight smile, Lisa looked at her hand for a moment before returning the gaze at her friend, “I can tell… and if that's what you want then… I don’t mind tagging along you two” The grasp on Yukina’s hand slowly tightened, “I also have to apologize to Sayo for worrying her, don’t I?” now a full, and careless, smile took place on her face, half-lidded eyes staring deeper into the vocalist’s. “Though… I have but one condition~”.

The silver-haired girl looked curiously at the other, “I don’t get where you would get that idea from, but I guess it won’t hurt to know”.

The hand holding Yukina’s slowly crept up to her forearm, while another hand was placed on the crook of her neck, both pulling her closer much to her surprise, amber eyes widening as they observed the brunette also move closer, bodies almost inches from pressing against each other. In less than a second, Yukina found herself rendered unable to emit a single word as shock, and a pair of soft, strawberry-flavored lips had overtaken her. Although it was another second before she was let go from the kiss, but not from Lisa’s grasp.

A hand covering her mouth, blushing as red as the sky outside, Yukina was still processing what just had happened.

“In exchange for me tagging along, I want you to promise me you will go out to the cat cafe with me, and not Sayo”.


	5. Chapter 3 - Side S

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Already set sail on this boat~ but wanted to add a certain pov just to spice things up
> 
> Sorry for the weird format, but if you've seen the first chapter, you will get why its like this~

Haneoka Girls Highschool - ???

_ I’ve been looking at the tickets in my hand for a while, walking down the hallways and muttering silent apologies to those I accidentally bumped into. A sigh escaped my lips, my gaze now focused on the path ahead. _

_ Walking into the council’s office after putting the tickets away, I got greeted by Hazawa-san, and almost jumped on by my own sister, who obviously ignored the fact she wasn’t the only one in the room, I merely nodded to the rest of the members present at the time. _

_ “Mom wanted me to give you this after classes in case you were to stay late again, she said it’s because you would the two bentos in one go if I gave them to you before classes started” The ever-stoic Sayo stood in front of the council president’s desk, leaving a nicely wrapped box in front of her twin, “Just don’t forget to bring the box home, again”. A simple ‘thank you’ would have been enough, though, Sayo wouldn’t sit through her sister’s usual praising, turning around and walking through the door, ready to leave. _

_ “Nee, nee, onee-chan!” Sayo forced herself from closing the door, eyes locked between the twins as the ‘younger’ silently mouthed what seemed to be a hint for a shortcut. Hina let out a small giggle as her sister closed the door, the ‘eldest’ now looking to the ground, feeling fortunate to be alone in the hallway, otherwise she wouldn’t live down the fact someone saw her blush, again. _

_ My gaze followed the path Hina just told me, if I made it in time I could make a small excuse, I even had a solid alibi. Still, I needed to calm down, because the case could be given that she wasn’t alone, and among those people ‘she’ would be there as well. _

_ Inhale, exhale, inhale, exhale… _

_ I softly patted my bag where the tickets were supposedly located, putting on my best, or usual as some would say, face as I slowly walked past a row of empty classrooms. _

_ Literature club, cooking club, drama club…  _

_ And then, an odd sensation made my feet stop at the dance club.   
It could have been curiosity, as the usual lock the other rooms had wasn’t present, nor was the sign that indicated clubs activities were dismissed until exams were over. _

_ Sometimes I wish I wasn’t a rule abiding student, or someone that wanted everyone to follow the rules. _

_ I wished, and regretted. Placing my hand on the handle, slowly sliding it open, thinking of what I could find inside. _

_ A group of delinquents? Tomoe-san must have that in check. Someone breaking in? The police would have been here by now. Club members gathering? I could have heard that from rooms away. _

_ Sometimes I wish I didn’t let myself overthink things, sometimes I wish I wasn’t what I have become. _

_ Sometimes I wish I could just forget and move on. _

**_“In exchange for me tagging along, I want you to promise me you will go out to the cat cafe with me, and not Sayo”._ **

_ Sometimes I wish I couldn’t feel at all. _


	6. Chapter 4 - Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I opted for this chapter to be smaller as i'm still working in Shattering Turquoise and the beta!Bandori AU
> 
> Prolly gonna up part 2 soon,~

Path to the station

“I really didn’t want to meddle between the two of you~ Though, I wonder what kind of stuff you two talk about” Lisa gently nudged at Yukina’s side, only earning a mean look from her, “I did miss being with you two”.

“Please, Imai-san, we know it is my fault for monopolizing Minato-san these days” Sayo tried to put up her best smile, looking at Yukina for a mere second as she walked a bit past her and Lisa. The mere sight of Yukina’s ‘relief’ made her feel the same, or so she wanted to believe as such. “Even so, Minato-san could also pay a bit more of attention to Udagawa-san and Shirokane-san, right?”.

“I played their game once, and I think that’s more than enough for me” Yukina swayed a strand of hair with her hand as a gesture of dismissal, now turning around to face her two friends“It’s just, as long as we are together, everything else is fine”, a sense of warmth grew on Lisa and Sayo the moment they saw Yukina’s ghost of a smile. 

“I will get us some snacks, my treat for avoiding you two these days~” Lisa nonchalantly walked up ahead of the other two, humming as she disappeared inside a store close by.

There was a moment of silence before Yukina also decided to follow her, just to be stopped by something tugging on her uniform. Turning around, she noticed it was Sayo’s hand firmly gripping on her sleeve.

“Minato-san, if I may, I have a question for you” Sayo’s tone changed, so did the look in her eyes. The vocalist hesitated in returning the gaze, but Sayo resumed, “Did something happen that you were late to meeting after classes?”, accusatory as it might seem, it took a while before Yukina opened her mouth, slowly wording her answer.

“I… I was trying to convince Lisa to tag along with us” A small hand gesture, and gently moving a strand of hair over her ear, details Sayo observed with care. “We ended up catching up with what’s been going on these days, just the usual, also she offered to help me with studying...”.

“Is that so…” Sayo just stared, slowly releasing the grip on Yukina’s sleeve, softly brushing her hand against the other’s, then placing it over her bag, lips subtly curving upwards, “That’s a relief then, because I don’t think we share the same subjects, and I don’t think you could read Hina’s writing”.

Internally, Yukina felt a weight dropping from her shoulders, once again facing away to let out a sigh, catching a glimpse of Lisa running back a them with a bag in her hands.

“Ah~ I’m sorry, they didn’t have any good sweets~ but I got coffee and some chips~ Did I miss something?” Catching her breath, Lisa smiled widely as the pair took their respective items from her. “Nothing of importance, Imai-san, just sorting our preference in pet animals”. 

“I don’t know what’s there to be discussed, cats will always be superior”. 

“Oh~come on you two, since when have you two started to talk about those topics in the open?” Narrowing her gaze, Lisa kept smiling as she approached Sayo “Or could it be that Yukina’s soft side had some effect on you, Sayo~?”.

“She’s been quite open about some topics, if you ask me, I think I even heard her call me by my name”. The sudden assault was enough to make Sayo blush from embarrassment, “Well, we are friends, so we might have disagreements like this, right?” She folded her arms in front of herself, looking away in denial “Besides, I’m not the only one who has become more social” Looking to the side she threw a glance at Yukina, who got hit directly by those words, now mimicking Sayo’s pose.

“Come on, Yu~kina~"

Pacing around her silver-haired friend, Lisa hummed a soft giggle as she placed both hands on her shoulders. There was something in the way she narrowed her eyes and her nonchalant smile that sent chills down Yukina’s spine, softly whispering to her.

"You are acting as if I didn’t know anything about you~” .

All while Sayo merely observed from the sideline, concern adorning her face.


	7. Chapter 4 - Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I actually divided this in two parts as I was unsure if I was gonna make the full chapter in one go
> 
> So here it is~, now I will actually wait some more before updating again

The following day

Commercial District - Evening

The evening sun tinted the city with shades of red and orange. Yukina and Sayo had decided to take a personal day of respite amidst the upcoming hectic days.

“I must admit, things feel different when there's only the two of us” Yukina claimed has she took a sip from her water bottle, sitting down on the nearby bench as she looked at Sayo, who just stood by her side, for whatever reason she had refused to look directly at Yukina since they got together earlier. She wouldn't dare say that the voice of a certain boppin' girl had been embarrassingly haunting her since last night.

_ “Good luck on your date, onee-chan~” _

“I guess going out of our own ways is nice every once in a while, I can now guess why everyone else insisted on me trying so” A soft smile, Yukina turned to see a Sayo take a seat right beside her “Its important to not overwork ourselves if we want to aim for perfection… and that includes being honest with ourselves”.

There was silence for a long while, which one would take as both of them were just enjoying each other’s company. Or would it be until Sayo stopped looking at the ground, and finally returning the gaze towards her friend.

“You are right… since that day you’ve been right…” Sayo refrained from grabbing Yukina's hand, even having the opportunity to do so right at that moment. “...Yukina” The silver/haired girl immediately centered her attention on her friend, mildly surprised that she got called by her name so openly. “Can I ask you something? It's about your talk with Imai-san…”.

Yukina felt time stop for a second, her expression giving away concern and hints of fear. 

Several minutes after

“So, you saw it…” Yukina eyes were glued to her hands resting on her lap, guilt biting at her heart as Sayo remained silent after her confession, her hands gripping at the bench with a somber look in her eyes, “...Please, Sayo, I---”. 

When the vocalist finally dared look at her friend, she could notice something that slowly dropped her heart to the bottom of her stomach. Tears forming in Sayo’s eyes, trickling down her cheeks and falling on her lap while she bit her lower lip in her best attempt at not letting out a single sob.

“I understand that you and Imai-san have been together since forever but…” She moved her head slightly, just enough to catch a glimpse of Yukina, though, the feeling of shame inside her made her regret that move, looking once again at her own lap “...Can’t I be selfish too?”.

“Sayo…” Was all Yukina could muster to say,  _ ‘What should I… no, it’s what I must do’ _ Taking a deep breath, a small speck of resolve made her look up, gently placing a hand over Sayo’s, “...I will go talk with Lisa, I’m sure she will understand”.

Standing up, the cat-lover looked at the other girl once again, now holding her hand at her, who gladly took it with a firm grasp, not wanting to let go. 

“Mina-- Yukina…” Every second that passed, the teal-haired girl could only feel the softness of the hand she was holding, an unknown warmth having built up inside her. “It wouldn’t be any good to continue like this after all…” She could hear Yukina say, the warmth only became more intense, as she could finally appreciate the smile her friend was bearing at the moment.

As sudden as it might have been, the guitarist soonly found herself wrapping her arms around the small frame of her leader, quietly sobbing against the crook of her neck. “Yukina…” She wanted to say more, but choked on the words, only being able to hold her tightly.

On her side, Yukina did the same, gently embracing Sayo by the waist and hiding her face in her bosom, softly muttering “I’m sorry… I’m so sorry for not noticing before…”.


	8. Ending A - My Dearest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't help updating as I grew fond of this piece quite a bit...
> 
> Made this up as soon as I could, I hope y'all enjoy it

Cat Café - Several Days Later

The felines pranced and walked around the room, the constant purring and meowing echoing around, music to Yukina’s ears, and quite a remembrance of Hina’s voice for Sayo. The former’s expression was something similar to bliss, something no one, save for Lisa, has seen… at least until this day.

“Nyan~chan~ Neko~chan~” The giggled escaping her as the animals rubbing against her back and lap was a sight to behold, this obviously made Sayo smile widely, warmth growing inside her chest as she observed the scene while petting one of the cats herself.

“I do wonder if there are any dog cafes around here, seeing how you are enjoying herself, Yukina” Sayo lifted up a cat that quite resembled her also dear bassist friend, the feline pawing gently at her face, which made her laugh quietly, “I can’t believe you actually aced your exams, though, I guess with the right incentive anyone can outdo themselves” Turning her head to the side to look at Yukina, she was welcomed with a serious glance, “Excuse me, I guess some habits from Imai-san are sticking to me”.

“I did it for the sake of not hindering any further Roselia’s performance, summer school would have been a detriment to our practice sessions and live concert”, Even if she used the same excuse over and over, her expression and her gestures were a clear giveaway of her actual feelings and motivation, “Also if it wasn’t for Lisa’s constant… scolding, I do owe her big time for this”.

“Now that I think of it, you never told me how your conversation with Imai-san went that day” Sayo looked at the Lisa-cat one more time before passing it to her friend, now taking a sip from her drink on the table they were sitting at.

“That, well, as expected, Lisa was quite understanding about it, we both admitted it as a misunderstanding as it was quite a chaotic week in a way or another, though, I promised her I would come here again with her on our next day off” Which Yukina didn’t mind at all.

“I see…” Sayo’s eyes looked at the dark beverage in her cup, reminiscing ever so slightly about how she hoped everything would go the right way, “...And what did she say about… you know…”.

“Well, about that…” With Lisa-cat resting on top of Yukina’s head, the silver-haired girl slowly, and characteristically, began adding an unhealthy amount of sugar to her own drink, much to Sayo’s dismay. “She wants to have a talk with you someday, something about giving you a proper apology for the way she acted”. 

“I will call after later today and arrange a meeting as soon as I can…” Stretching, the guitarist made sure no cat was behind her, as slowly laid down on the floor, looking at the ceiling, “but for now, I guess I will enjoy the moment… that’s how it's said, right?” Sayo observed one of the cats lay on her stomach, now gently patting its head with the tip of her finger, “...By the way, Mina-- Yukina” She called the girl’s name, still not used to the lack of formality, “Since we formalized everything and all, and made things clear between the the two of us…” For a moment she was glad Yukina wasn{t looking at her, unable to know how she would react if she saw her blushing. “Do you think… this counts as a date?”.

No answer whatsoever was given, yet the girl’s reaction was worth more than words. 

Laying down beside Sayo, she turned her head so to face her, a soft smile and kind eyes, while slowly moving a hand towards the hand the guitarist was using to pet the cat. “I guess… I can give you the freedom to call it that”.

Train station - Evening

The neighbourhood adorned by shades of red as the sun set, not a cloud in the sky, just another day of spring.

“Did you really have to take all those pictures?” Sayo looked over Yukina’s shoulder, eyeing the various photos of their ‘date’ as they walked down the street.

“Lisa asked for them” Would be a believable answer if 90% of them were not of cats and related furniture. “Also…” Swiping to the latest on the gallery, Sayo felt the urge to hide as she saw the one they took together before leaving “...I want to keep some memories to myself”.

“Yukina…” Shaking her head in dismissal, the tall girl cleared her voice before talking again “...I guess… that's the right thing to do…” Unlucky about how hesitant she was about doing the same, will probably ask her to send it over chat later. “A-anyways, Yukina, there is also something I want to talk about with you”.

The sunlight slowly fading into the horizon, night setting in as the exchange of words and looks took place, unaware of the world surrounding them for that moment, though, it was only Sayo talking, with Yukina nodding at each statement being made with an occasional side glance to avoid feeling embarrassed.

“Also…” Inhale, exhale, inhale, exhale. The guitarist’s hand put a gentle grip on the silver-haired girl’s arm, “...I think this might be a bit selfish but…” Hesitation and doubt in her words, gone as soon as the smaller girl put her free hand on her cheek, eyes gleaming with reassurance. “Sayo, you are on all your right to do as you see fit, I trust you”.

“Then… Yukina…I...” Uncertain, Sayo felt her heart beating the same, or akin, to Ako’s drumming, the warmth inside her becoming heat that little by little invaded her, clearly showing by the intense blush on her face. Mustering courage, she put her other hand on top of the one on her cheek, her grip on Yukina’s arm tightening ever so slightly as she leaned closer.

Though, it was Yukina the one who closed the deal, standing on the tip of her toes to close the gap, eyes closed, letting out a muffled giggle, just enjoying the moment. Without a second thought, Sayo’s arms wrapped around Yukina’s waist, to which she responded by doing the same, though around the former’s neck.

The minutes went by, their lips bearing the lingering taste of the other, not a single word being said…


	9. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe I've reached such a point in a fanfic... feels good
> 
> Though, since we are here, I will try to focus on my other works next before updating this one~

Haneoka Girls School - After Classes

Yukina had taken her time to explain the situation, without missing a detail, to Lisa, who just listened intently at her words, analysing them one by one, without even looking at her in the eyes. Lisa only looked out of the window, merely glancing at her friend’s reflection in the glass.  
“...And that’s what happened… I’m really sorry, Lisa” Yukina folded her arms in front of her, gripping on her elbows as she looked away in shame before bowing down along her apology “I already made a promise with Sayo, so I can’t accept yours if that means she will get hurt… so, I’m sorry”.  
Lisa’s gaze for a moment was lost in the horizon, nails digging on the hem of her skirt, subtly enough for Yukina not to notice, only turning around the moment she stopped talking, her expression making a half turn and becoming her usual self.  
“Ahaha~ Yukina, you know it’s funny you come to like with all of this right now” Lisa had pulled out her phone, her finger flicking around some apps before she showed the screen to her friend, “I went ahead and made it official~ at least to our friends”.  
Reading the words on the screen, Yukina’s face went paler than usual, just now realizing something was really wrong.  
“Li...Lisa” It could have been a misunderstanding, a mistake, something that needed to be fixed as soon as possible, “But I… Sayo… And Hina-san also said...” Words were spewn, but she was unable to make sense out of them.  
“Come on, Yukina~” The gyaru paced around the other girl, with a finger slowly tracing the other’s jawline before she was completely behind her, “Everyone already knows… they knew it was obvious, wasn’t it?” Placing her hands over Yukina’s, she giggled, merely hearing her attempt at saying something along the lines of ‘We need to apologize, this is wrong, it's nothing like that’. “I wouldn’t want to see us fighting over this, you know~ and I wouldn’t want them to see you the wrong way”. But much to Lisa’s dismay, Yukina’s reaction was to move away, backing up slowly towards the door.  
“Even so… Lisa…” The tight feel in Yukina’s chest became painful, her hand gripping on her uniform in vain attempt to dismiss it, and a small heavy breath escaping her as she managed to put her words together, “I don’t want to betray my feelings...” Feeling as if she could break down at any moment, it only worsened as she noticed she had raised her voice at Lisa, of all people. “I’ll go ahead and talk to our friends, I’ll see you at the station”.

With a slow pace, Yukina made her way to the door of the empty classroom, pulling out her own phone with the intention of clearing up what Lisa did. Only to see a notification flashing at her, followed by a well-known tune that made her hesitate in opening the message.

Lisa  
  
Yukina, I love you, I always did But it looks like you wouldn’t understand So… Farewell

“Lisa…?” Slowly turning around before she could even open the door, she looked at the bassist ominously walking towards her. “Yu~kina~”.

Not even being able to make a full turn, the next thing Yukina felt was a stinging pain in her back while Lisa put an arm around her, just to push her with the intention of throwing her to the ground. Yukina wrapped her arms around herself in an attempt to tend to the wound, a cold and wet feeling crept around her back as she gasped for air, unable to voice a single word.  
“You are the worst, you know…” Lisa looked at the pair of scissors in her hand, the blades stained with Yukina’s blood dripping from her. An awkward giggle was let out as she kicked Yukina to make her lay on her back, getting on top of her and sitting on her legs just to prevent any attempt of escape. Not that Yukina could move too much anyways. With a hand the brunette gripped on the girl’s tie, looking at her in the eyes.  
Deranged, crazy, insane, there were several words the silver-haired girl could use to describe Lisa, but the hand around her neck made it impossible to do so, her eyes only seeing the pair of scissors being held up, putting her own hands in front of her with the hopes Lisa would recapacitate.

“Why…” The sharp object pierced through the cloth and flesh, focing a gasp from Yukina, who once again tried to put her hands up to stop Lisa, only for them to fall to her sides. “...Why Sayo…” Lisa repeated the action with every word she said, stabbing the girl’s chest with all her might, followed by a gasp from Yukina every time she felt the blades dig into her flesh, the blood staining her clothes mixing with the tears falling from Lisa’s eyes, “WHY.COULDN’T.IT.BE.ME.YUKINA”.  
And there was the moment she ran out of breath, laying on top of her friend’s bleeding torso, looking at the scissors and the open wound still oozing the vital fluid. Soft sniffled, soon becoming sobs once the cold, yet soft, touch of Yukina’s hands reached her face. It was weak, fragile, but Lisa had longed for that touch since ever.

“Li...sa…” Gasping for air, a raspy voice fading in a bloody cough, “Li...sa…” her head slowly turning to face her beloved friend, regret and guilt in her eyes as she let her hand fall to the ground lifelessly while mouthing…

“I’m sorry…”, And then, silence.


	10. Chapter 5 - Side Y

_I never realized the pain…_

_I never realized that you were looking at me like that…_

_After all this time…_

_Why didn’t you say anything?_

_When did I stop listening at all?_

_Lisa… Why couldn’t I notice… Why couldn’t I realize?_

_That you also were crying, that you hid your tears from me…_

_I guess you are right, I’m the worst…_

_Because I didn’t listen..._

_Because I didn’t see…_

_I refused to…_

_Everything for the sake of everyone else_

_I ended up forgetting about you_

_Even when we made that promise…_

_I was too selfish, wasn’t I?_

_Lisa_

_“I’m sorry…”_

_I deserve this... I really do..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a small addendum~
> 
> What will happen next? Not even I know!


	11. Ending B - End of Our Path

Haneoka Girls School - ??? 

The slowly darkening hallways were dimly lit by the sunset light, the only guide for Sayo towards the classroom she was directed at by her sister in her search for her dear bandmates. Her head being currently a mess due to a certain special date getting closer with each minute, mixed with the concern as to why neither Yukina nor Lisa were answering their phones.

“I swear, Yukina, if you forgot to charge it again…” A soft sigh was let out, followed by a brief smile as she put her hand on the door’s handle, busy enough putting on her best serious face to notice her grasp slipped right after she unlocked it. _‘Even if we are on these terms I shouldn’t lower my guard with them… specially with Yukina…’_ Eyes still on the phone, expecting any kind of answer whatsoever. 

“Minato-san, Imai-san,” Another sigh, this time putting away her phone, now attempting to stretch her arms in place “ we going to be la---”, halting mid-way as she felt her own hand being damp, now with both hands in front of her. It was wet, damp, and dark red. With her focus on her finger, she slowly brought it to her nose, barely getting any smell from it, and daring enough, she softly tapped the tip of her finger against her tongue, immediately covering her mouth with her other hand once she finally identified the metallic taste.

 _‘What kind of joke…’_ Her eyes from her hand, to the doorknob, and eventually at her own feet. Stains of blood in the shape of footprints were also still fresh. Sayo gulped down air, feeling everything around her grow silent, breathe accelerating as her gaze followed the footsteps, tracing back their path among the desks, to the other end of the classroom. Heart beating faster with every second, body temperature getting lower with every step she took towards a rather bigger stain of blood. _‘...This is a joke… this is a joke… this is not real… this is…’._

“This is not…” Weren’t she supporting herself against one of the desks, legs too weak to even move an inch. The shock of witnessing the bloody corpse of Yukina was so as to render her unable to emit a single word, even her screams would choke on the know in her throat. 

_‘Real…’._

??? 

_Why… Why did you look at me like that…_ _  
__I don’t deserve it…_ _  
__Why can’t stop thinking of you…_

Since the fortunate escape, Lisa had lost count of how many hours have gone by. A quick stop at the riverside to wash herself, and the convenience story for a change of clothes. She had to get rid of her uniform and luckily enough Moca wouldn’t ask questions as to why she looked like a mess.

 _Why couldn't I understand…_ _  
__We were never meant to be_ _  
__But I couldn’t stop myself_

Sheltering herself in Circle’s lobby, she thought to herself about the possibilities of meeting anyone on the way. Fortune favoring her, they were none, now she only had to wait and pray for all of this to be over.

 _I wanted you for myself but… but…_ _  
__If I see you again… will you forgive me?_

_The eternity that were mere hours of hiding soon came to a stop, now rushing for the train station was the final step. If only her phone hadn’t rang as soon as she walked outside the studio._

Sayo  
  
Imai-san, may I requests yours and Minato-san’s assistance There’s something I need to discuss with you two I’ll be waiting at the rooftop in Haneoka

Haneoka Girls School - Rooftop - Nighttime 

The metal door opened with a squeaking sound, the hesitant figure of the bassist stepped outside as she looked at the teal-haired girl standing on one side of the rooftop, gaze lost in the lights of the city and for whatever reason it might be, she was wearing Haneoka’s uniform.

“Sayo…” She attempted a greeting. “Imai-san” just to get a cold reply instead, but that wasn’t all “I heard from everyone about your current relationship status of you and Minato-san, that you two… formalized… what seemingly you two already had”, Sayo’s hand gripped at the fence as she turned her face to glare at Lisa, who merely got to open her mouse to argue back before getting thrown another accusation “You lied, didn’t you?” 

“W-wait, that… that is…” Taken aback, the brunette’s eyes widened as she looked to the side, avoiding the judgemental glare she was receiving.

“What is that? What other motivation could you possibly have?” Exhaling from her nose, Sayo once more turned to see the horizon, with a hand gently touching the iron bars of the fence. “Though, I guess it was my fault for not being careful, since you always had feelings for Minato-san…”. At this point her tone slowly lost her usual cool tone. “But… What did Minato-san say?, I still haven’t heard what _she_ told you…” Turquoise eyes meeting greyish green, Sayo took a step closer, to which Lisa took one back. “And seeing how Minato-san wasn’t able to discuss this matter with us… would you kindly listen in her stead”.

“E-even if you say that!” With a hand over her heart, she felt as if it was about to explode from the tension and pressure, “Even if you say that, Yukina is…!”.

“...Right here” Ominously, Sayo barely moved her arm to point at her guitar case, 

“What do you…” The brunette looked at the other girl as if she had grown a second head, while she merely made a gesture towards the case, to which Lisa reacted by walking closer, shaking hands placed on the locks, and slowly opening up the case. Who would have guessed Yukina was small, or at least a bit enough, to fit inside, especially when dismembered correctly..

“As you can see…” The reaction was immediate, Lisa rushing to the closest corner while holding her stomach with one hand, supporting herself against the fence with the other, letting out whatever she inside that day.as tears clouded her eyes. “Yukina can’t talk right now, so…” Meanwhile Sayo had taken her time, cautiously retrieving a knife she had concealed under her uniform, “...would you be kind enough to listen?”..  
Even after recovering, Lisa merely had any time to react, as the next thing she saw was Sayo lunging at her and grabbing the arm she had intended to use to take a hold of the scissors in her pocket.

“Lisa…” Needless to say, the guitarist was stronger, with the gyaru struggling to get her off, calling out her name loudly but to no avail. “You are the worst...” It was a swift and clean move, the blade slicing along the neckline of the brunette, rendering this one unable to emit any sound, eyes pleading for the help her voice couldn’t, slowly gagging and choking in her own blood.

Sayo merely stood there, eyes devoid of any emotion, just as Lisa’s were devoid of life in a matter of seconds. She made sure to throw the knife away, if anything they will blame Lisa, but none of that mattered anymore, as this was the point of no return whether she walked away or not.  
The case was still open, which gave her a clear view of Yukina’s doll-like face. Sayo smiled, warped and deranged as her feelings, closing the case and holding it dearly. “Ufufu…”.

It was complicated, yes, but this was the path she had chosen. To think she almost had a date, she almost had a girlfriend, she almost had the life she never thought she would have. But it would remain in just ‘almost’.

Her bare feet inched towards the edge of the outside of the fence, embracing the case with shaky arms while she bemusedly giggled.

“Nee… Yukina…” 

She inched closer, 

“it’s my turn now…” 

Closer…

“I hope…”

Closer…

“I can hear you sing again…”

_“That you can forgive me…”_


	12. Ending C - Broken Promise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set after Chapter 4 (labelled as chapter 3)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think only one? or maybe idk, ending lefts~ 
> 
> I do wonder how it would be like if Bandori actually had 'jealousy' as part of the interactions...

Haneoka Girls School - Empty Classroom - After Classes

Lisa’s eyes gleamed as she peered into Yukina’s, widening from the surprise of the actions the gyaru had taken, and unable to momentarily retort as her lips were a bit busy as of now. It was a mutual feeling, that of their heartbeat speeding up, and the need to not let go. In Yukina’s case, it was out of shock, while Lisa’s was out of enjoying herself quite a bit.

Several seconds had gone by before they actually stepped back, softly breathing from their mouths, with the brunette frantically licking her lips as she let out a giggle. For all Yukina knew, it wasn’t Lisa the one before her, or so she wanted to believe, as her next choice of words were, needless to say, unbelievable.

“Nee~ Yu~kina” Looking at the silver-haired with an embarrassed expression, she attempted to take a hold of her once more, but limited herself to gently touch her hands, “Why instead of going out the three of us… you just don’t go out with me instead?” Her cat-like lips curving into a smile “Then everything will be how it used to…”

Getting out of the shock took a few moments for the vocalist, now processing the proposal while looking estranged at her dearest friend.

“I…” She wanted to find the proper words to not hurt Lisa, mildly trembling while thinking “...I can’t!” She let out all at once, “I can’t betray Sayo like that!... I… I love you as well, but Sayo...” Her words trailed off, as she brought a hand to her chest, looking to soothe the feeling of her heart being strangled by guilt.

“How funny, I never mentioned anything about love, did I?” Lisa tilted her head slightly, still smiling, yet her eyes told otherwise, “but if you love me too then there’s no problem, right?”.

“No… no…” Yukina shook her head, her other hand gripping on the hem of her skirt “Even so… if you hate me for this…” Tears clouded the girl’s eyes little by little, she had the need to run, but escaping this wasn’t the answer, “I don’t want to hurt Sayo…”.

“...” Lisa’s hands slowly moved as to grab Yukina’s arms, though this time the intention wasn’t to steal another kiss for her, “...I don’t understand…” She muttered, “Why… why…” Questioning over and over “Since I’m the only one that understands you…” The gyaru found herself growing weak for a second, letting go of her friend as she fell to her knees, tears falling onto her lap without daring to look back at the silver-haired, who slowly backed away, pained to leave her friend alone. But she had no other choice.

  
  


Train Station - The following day

The evening sun colored the city with shades of red and he ringing bell that signaled the trains arrival started to echo through the place, the pair of the guitarist and the vocalist slowly walked towards their destination while the latter explained the events of yesterday, with the former wanting, but regrettably refraining to, bringing comfort to her as she couldn’t find a proper answer, at least until she finished talking.

“I see… I do hope all of this is just a misunderstanding” Sayo looked down to the floor as she and Yukina arrived at the station “I wouldn’t want your friendship to break over something like this…”  _ ‘But also I don’t want to lose everything I’ve accomplished so far…’ _ , she turned to look at the cat-lover.

“It wouldn’t be fair for her if I gave her a half-assed answer…” Yukina, who refused to look back at her friend, gently tapped her lower lip with the tip of her fingers, for a second reminiscing of the events of the past day, “...or so I thought”.

“...” Feeling uneasy about the situation, with hesitation and courage Sayo’s gaze never left the sight of Yukina, “I guess she just needs some time”  _ ‘I wonder how I would have reacted if I was turned down like that…’  _ Immediately she shook the thought off, subtly clearing her voice “But if it makes things any better, I will try talking to her, I’m sure Imai-san will come to understand”.

For the first time in a while she could feel herself expressing herself visibly, letting herself smile the moment she saw the relief in Yukina’s stoic gaze, a familiar warmth and a strange closeness slowly growing inside her along the sight while unconsciously aiming to reach for her friend’s hand.

“I know we can get along…” The feeling grows more intense along the closeness, the feeling of her fingers brushing against Yukina’s being enough for her heart to skip a beat, with courage building up with the aim to grab a hold of that hand.

_ I just want to see your smile more often… _

_ I know it was hard… but… _

_ I can’t allow this… _

Just as she was daring to put her courage to test, Sayo could feel something push against her back, forcing her to lose balance in the moment of distraction and daydreaming, failing to properly stand and slipping beyond the yellow line. She could feel time slowing down, slowly turning her head to see a frightened Yukina, having reacted and dropping everything as to reach her. And too late it was before she noticed.

“Imai-san--” Turquoise eyes widening, meeting clouded greens and a smile she couldn’t even dream the brunette could pull off as she slowly mouthed...

**_“It’s all your fault...”_ **

With her best attempt, Sayo tried to reach for Yukina's hand, with no other thought in her mind as she heard her name being called out several times in desperation, though, it was unfortunately overlapped by the sound of the train getting closer by the second.

The only remaining thing from the guitarist was her phone lying cold on the yellow line, a streak of red along the screen, same streak of red that adorned the pale features of the vocalist's face, now on her knees with her hand held out in vain, now only feeling the cold steel of the train in front of her. Frightened and wide eyes filled with tears, open mouth that let out no sound.

_**"...For taking away my Yukina"** _


End file.
